As The Baby Crawls
by mjc5
Summary: Tony is turned into a bouncing baby boy but what will the team find out about Tonys past?
1. Chapter 1

"How's everyone doing?" Steve asked his teammates over the comm. He heard 3 all goods from Natasha, Clint, Thor but he didn't get a response form Tony and of course Bruce he stopped looking for answers after the New York battle. "Tony, Tony come in?" Steve said wordily. "Steve come help!" Tony screamed in his ear. Steve took off towards Tony and called for the others. They found the armor but no Tony. "Where did he go?" Clint asked then a scream was heard just to the left of Natasha she walked over to a cardboard box and found a little baby boy wrapped tightly in a green blanket. "Hey, hey shhh it's ok buddy, your ok." Natasha cooed. The rest of the team came over and looked down at the little boy. "Here hold him for a second," she told Bruce. "The rest of us will go look for Tony, bring him back to the tower and we will send a search warrant for him." She finished. "That won't be necessary." Bruce said. They could see where the blanket fell and a soft blue glow came from under his onesie. "No way." Clint said flabbergasted. "Tony?" Bruce asked the baby, in response Bruce got a milky tooth smile and a giggle from the baby. "Crap." A voice said from behind them. Loki stood proud on the top of a dumpster. "Loki! What did you do to friend Stark?" Thor yelled. "I didn't do anything, you can thank Amora for this, I am saddened because he is only 5 months old I bet on 6." Loki said. "Can you fix him brother?" Thor asked. "Yes but I don't want to goodbye mortals!" And with that Loki vanished. Tony started to cry and Bruce held him tight and told him words of comfort. "Who's going to tell Pepper?" Clint asked and in response 5 scared reactions and a giggle from Tony.

They made it back to the Tower and Bruce was still holding Tony close to his chest while Natasha went to look for Pepper and Steve and Clint made there way to S.H.I.E.L.D, Bruce ordered Thor to go and get the biggest, fluffiest pillow he could find in the Tower just for a reason to be with Tony. Bruce cradled Tony by putting Tonys head in the bridge of his neck and grabbed a towel from the kitchen and placed it under Tonys head in case he decided that throwing up on Bruce was a good idea. Bruce secretly loved babies he loved the way there skin felt and the wariness that radiated of of there bodies and just how tiny they were. Bruce walked around the living room and went out to the balcony and sat down in a lounge chair he glanced down and found that Tony was asleep and had a handful of Bruce's shirt clutched in his tiny hand. "I'm sorry this happened to you Tony, I just don't know what we can do to help." Bruce said quietly. Thor came in the living room and set the pillow down and went out to Bruce. "I could try to find my brother and see if he could help us?" Thor spoke quietly. "You could try but don't go until tomorrow it's to late now." Bruce responded. They both herd crying coming from the kitchen and made there way back in and found Tonys girlfriend in tears hugging Natasha, Pepper looked up and saw Tony asleep on Bruce's shoulder and went over and took Tonys hand. "How did this happen." She asked. "We don't know but we will bring him back don't worry Pepper." Natasha told he. "He's so tiny, can I hold him?" She asked and Bruce gently pulled Tony away from his body and into Peppers. "Why is there a giant pillow on the couch?" Natasha asked. "Friend Bruce had me bring it down." Thor informed her. She glanced at Bruce confused. "Until we can get a a playpen for him he can sleep on that and crawl over it." Bruce answered. "Oh that's makes sense." Natasha said.

It was 9:45 and Tony was still fast asleep but now has moved to Clint's arms, everyone was watching tv and slowly falling asleep. Tony started to move around and wake up Clint, he looked down and saw tears in Tony's eyes. "What's wrong Tony?" Clint asked, his words woke Bruce up and he slowly made he way over. "He looks paler than he did awhile ago Bruce." Clint said concerned. "Its ok Tony your ok..." Bruce cooed. "Yeah I noticed that to, he doesn't seem hot at all maybe it's nothing." Bruce suggested, just then a loud scream/wail came from Tony. "Hey buddy what's wrong?" Bruce asked quickly. "Maybe he needs his diaper changed?" Clint asked. "Ok let me take him." Bruce answered. He gently took Tony from Clint's arms and made his way to the new nursery set up by SHEILD agents and placed a crying Tony on the changing station, he undid the buttons on Tonys onesie and gasped at the purple bruises that were blooming on Tony little torso. "JARVIS call Clint and tell him to get everyone up and meet me in the nursery." Bruce said quietly hoping he caught that. "Of course ." JARVIS answered. About 5 minutes later he heard a knock on the door and made his way over leaving Tony sleeping on the changing mat. "Bruce, Bruce what's wrong!" He could hear Steve yelling, he opened the door and saw 5 very concerned faces looking at him. "Get in here and be quiet." He stated firmly. Everyone made there way in and crowded around little Tony. "What's wrong Bruce?" Natasha asked. "Lift his onesie." Was all he said, she did and everyone gasped just like Bruce did and saw that they had woken up Tony who was now crying from Steve gently brushing his fingers on his stomach. Bruce could tell everyone was afraid to pick him up wondering if they would hurt them. Clint was strong and picked Tony up and held him awkwardly so he wasn't touching or putting pressure on Tonys torso which in reality was harder then he thought. "What happened?" Steve asked nervously. "I'm guessing that its from the battle before he transformed and now is showing his injuries to us." Bruce said flatly.

"That doesn't make sense, he had the armor on, he never gets this hurt." Natasha said firmly taking Tonys hand while Clint held him up. "Maybe there's more to Tony then we knew." Clint said quietly. "Yes, there is." A voice sounded from the doorway, it was Pepper. "I knew Tony would never tell you but if he's like this for who knows how long I'll tell you." She said softly then left the room as silently as she came.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper was on the couch when everyone came out, Steve now holding Tony awkwardly while he slept.

"I'm sorry," Pepper said as she started to stand, "I didn't mean to run out of there like that, I just want ready for that." She stated.

Steve gently sat down beside her and gave her a guilty smile. "I think we're ready to hear what you mean by there is a lot we don't know about him." He motioned to sleeping Tony.

Everyone quietly found a place to sit and looked at Pepper. "Well back when Tony just came back from Afghanistan he just about broke right in front of me for the whole first week back. He told me that they would tell him that he was useless and didn't deserve anything but punishment, and they gave him punishment. I'm pretty sure Natasha and Clint are very familiar with water boarding, but that's what they did," she looked over and saw the shocked faces of Clint and Natasha but continued on, "he told me they would yell and him and punish him for not responding, when he told me this he broke down screaming that he couldn't tell them cause he couldn't breathe, and he believed that everything they told him was true." She finished.

Silence filled the room each face dripping of different emotion, mostly hurt. Steve got up with Tony and walked to the window, everyone looked over to see him pointing out each building and speaking softly to the now awake Tony.

Natasha looks softly at Pepper and quietly asks "Pepper what that has to do with the bruises?" Peppers emotion changes drastically from sad and confused to heartbroken and guilty.

"There from Howard." Is all she says and practically runs from the living room to her bedroom. You could easily hear her crying and talking to JARVIS.

Natasha glanced at Clint and they walked out of the room together. Bruce slowly stood up and silently walked to Steve.

"Hey." Bruce said quietly.

"Hello Bruce, would you like to hold him?" Steve asked in a hushed voice.

"No, I don't… I can't, not when I feel this worked up, I don't want to risk his life if I turn." Bruce replied.

"Oh ok." Steve said. Tony shifted in Steve's arms and let out an ear-piercing wail. Bruce reacted immediately taking Tony in his arms and going back towards the nursery. Everyone followed him he could hear the footsteps, Pepper now coming out of her room and coming up right next to Bruce and Tony cried his eyes out.

"What's going on what happened?" She demanded.

"We don't know pep, but I have a feeling were about to find out." Bruce told her.

They entered the nursery and Bruce lightly placed Tony on the changing table only to have him scream in agony. They all cringed in sympathy as Steve put Tony on his stomach and lifted the white onesie he was still in. Under the cloth lay burn marks stretching from his little neck down to his diaper line. Bruce cursed softly and left the room quickly.

Steve leaned down so he was eye to eye with little Tony, his face was bright red from shedding so many tears and his clump of curly black hair was stuck to his skin. Steve gently took his little fingers and held them close to his body to assure Tony that he was here. Bruce came back in with his bag and swiftly took out a blue tube of burn ointment.

"Steve, hold him still it will help but will sting and at this age it won't feel good at all." Bruce told him firmly.

Steve did what he was told and Bruce squeezed some out of the tube and blew on it to try to warm it up, pushing his luck he slathered it on Tony's back and the baby boy screamed and kicked his little legs everywhere they could go. But Steve held him firmly on the changing table, letting Bruce finish what he started.

"He probably thinks were hurting him instead of helping." Pepper said softly. Thor and Steve nodded their heads in agreement

"It's all I can do now; we just have to make sure he doesn't roll on his back." Bruce told them.

Pepper grabbed the light green blanket they found him in and handed it to Steve. He skillfully wrapped the crying baby in the blanket and headed out to the balcony off of the room.

"Where did friend Natasha and the Eye of Hawk go?" Thor questioned.

"Probably to go see if SHEILD has anything on Tony, stuff that they didn't and don't know about." Bruce suggested.

"They won't find anything." Pepper said sternly.

"And why not?" Clint asked with Natasha trailing behind him.

"Tony deleted everything, trust me." Pepper replied with.

They took that as an answer and sat on the cream colored couch taking up a quarter of the room. It was obvious that they didn't find anything by the shutdown look on their faces.

"Do you know anything else about Howard Pepper?" Natasha asked quietly.

Steve came in with a sleeping tony in his arms and laid him in the crib on his stomach. Bruce walked quickly over to the crib and flipped tony on his back cringing at the twisted look tony gets on his little face.

"Even though he's hurt he can't sleep on his stomach at this age." Bruce tells him.

Steve nods and heads over to the rocking chair, taking a seat and letting out a heavy sigh. Bruce lowers the crib and sits next to tony and strokes his tiny curls. Natasha's eyes are still locked on Peppers waiting for an answer.

"Yes I do but I don't think I want to tell you." She says casting her gaze on the ground.

"Pepper we need to know bruises and burn marks keep showing up on him daily!" Steve says a little harshly.

"How about I don't tell you but you may ask questions and if JARVIS and I can answer them we will." Pepper says confidently. The group considers this then Natasha gives her a look saying that they agree.

"How long did this abuse go on?" Clint asks, noting how Pepper flinches at the word abuse.

"Up until he left for MIT." She answered. Clint nods and goes back to looking at nothing, lost in his thoughts.

"What's the worst Howard has done to him?" Steve asks.

"Howard shot him in the gut when he was 14, he told me that they were in the workshop for the first time together, he said he thought things between his dad and him were about to disappear until Howard told him to design a new bomb. Of course he refused and Howard said he didn't like that answer and threatened to kill Jarvis, there family butler at the time, in a day. The next day Tony still refused so Howard shot Jarvis in the head killing him instantly then he walked over to tony, pulled the trigger and yelled at him 'You're a disgrace to this family, I wish you were never born!'." Pepper had tears flowing down her face, in fact, everyone did.

"Sir created me in honor of Mr. Edwin Jarvis." JARVIS spoke quietly.

"Any more questions?" Pepper asks heartbroken and obviously no wanting to talk. No one answered so she left the room and the team sat in silence, until Tony's cry's spilled through it like a bomb.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: no slash through this story sorry….but praying to update frequently but exams are coming ugggggggg thank you and plezzzz review . Please beware language from Fury in this chapter

Steve looked over and saw tears streaming out of Tony's eyes; he went over and gently picked the boy up bouncing him lightly on his hip. Tony calmed down to the motion but the tears never stopped coming out.

Steve looks at Bruce obviously not knowing what to do; Bruce shakes his head and places his big hand under Tony's head. Tony's cries stop and the two men become hypnotized by his brown orbs staring up at them. Tony giggles and reaches for Steve's chest

Steve positions Tony so he is now safely on his chest with his head lying on Steve's shoulders. Natasha comes up next to Steve and grabs Tony's fingers, lightly holding them and just smiling down at the boy.

It's true that to everyone tony is a spark of cuteness and relaxation. But the things they had learned about Tony shake them to the core.

"Do you want to hold him?" Steve asks Natasha.

"Sure." She says simply.

Steve adjusts Tony and hands him over to Natasha; she skillfully takes him and places him in the crook of her elbow. Something comes across Natasha's face that no one has ever seen, even Clint, a smile. Tony gurgles and grabs her strand of hair that has dropped next to his ear. She feels a vibrating on her arm that is supporting him; she feels scared for a second then replaces it with curiosity. She finds out that the sound is coming from his stomach. Glancing at the clock she notices it's already 11pm.

"He's hungry." She says not looking into anyone's eyes but Tony's.

Bruce nods and exits the room.

She notices that he starts getting fussy and red in the face, turning his body she sees the deep dark color of red on his back.

"Иди Брюса сейчас!" Natasha screams to Clint, he gets the message and darts out the room.

Natasha runs to the changing table practically ripping the onesie off the baby.

"Grab me his bag." She motions to Steve; he picks up the bag and tosses it to Natasha.

She gets to work slathering the cream on Tony's back, ignoring the cries of pain from the boy as much as possible. Once done she goes to the dresser and pulls out a new outfit, a light blue sleeping outfit with a white hat, and slips it on the boy's body with perfection.

Gracefully picking him up and taking him out to the balcony that Steve was on not too long ago. Lightly bouncing and rocking him back and forth in her arms until his eyes slid shut. She silently walked back into the room, placed Tony in his crib. While locking the boy in she turns and gives ever man a death stare, Bruce now here with Clint confused on what's going on with a bottle in his hand.

"He's finally asleep, he'll wake up soon being hungry still, sorry Bruce, but we are having a meeting in 20 in the living room. Everyone put on something comfy, I have a feeling it will be a long night." She says and whips out of the room.

She turns around in the hallway the glare at everyone once again then stalks out like the pro she is.

Everyone was sitting in the room (except Pepper), the TV was on but mute. The clock now read 11:37. You could easily see the exhaustion engraved on everyone's face. Clint breaks the silence.

"So anyone know where Pepper went?" He asked.

"Master Barton, Miss Potts left the building approximately 26.55 minutes ago." JARVIS answers smoothly.

"Why? Where was she going?" Natasha asks sternly.

"She was at a high level of distress; she has gone to the Stark Mansion out in North Carolina. I was told to tell you that if you are in need of her to please contact immediately, but she refuses to come back until Sir is back to his original size." He responds.

Anger fly's through the room, Natasha looks like she could easily kill Pepper the next time she sees her.

"Forget about her. She left. Were here and that's all Tony needs," Steve says in his Captain America voice, "We need to go over everything we have learned and come up with a plan." He finishes.

"Tony's been abused and has never told anyone, now we know after he's been turned into a bouncing baby boy! Burn marks mask his backs and bruises liter his torso, they keep showing up at random times and we are taking care of him until there's a way to get him back!" Clint yells.

"So this is what's been going on? And that's why Stark never showed up to out meeting?" Nick Fury said in a strict voice.

Everyone whips their heads to the door to see the one and only true Nick Fury standing there looking unamused. Steve gets up and stands in front of the hallway, protecting what's down there in the 3rd door.

"How did you not know? SHEILD agents were already up here setting up a nursery!" Clint yells.

"I honestly thought it was a joke, or that one of you knocked up the Widow." He spits back.

"Oh director, I wouldn't let that happen and you know it." Natasha says sarcastically.

"Whatever. Who the hell did this?" Fury yells.

"Amora, I have met with her more than once in my lifetime, I did not know she was this powerful." Thor says casting his eyes on the ground.

"That bitch did this!" Fury says.

"Do you know her sir?" Steve asks.

"Yes, I met her back before the Avengers was even a thought. She said to me she would get me back, I shot her in the leg, and that someone would pay for that." He says quietly.

Shock crosses everyone's faces, then rage.

"You did this to him!" Steve shouts from across the room.

"Yes and no. Let me see him." Fury says firmly.

"No." Bruce says sternly.

"Captain I suggest you move from you post and let me see the boy." Fury replies with.

"No, you did this to him what makes you think we will let you see him?" Steve shoots back.

"I happen to have a gift for him, so step aside." Fury says.

Steve looks confused and lets him pass; the team follows him into Tony's room. Fury gently takes a stuffed red and gold bear from his long black trench coat. He looks at it for a while before stepping up to Tony's crib and sets the bear in the corner and leans down to Tony's ear and quietly whispers into his ear.

"I'm very sorry tony, I will have everyone working to fix this." Then turns to leave, once at the door he turns back to the team and give them a sad look.

"I know about the abuse, he told me when we met back at an expo when he was 17. I was heartbreaking to hear. I saw a bandage poking out from under his suit and asked him what it was from. He looked away for a while then turned back to me and peeled the bandage back and under it was a cut, deep enough that it had stiches neatly lined across it. He answered with '_Ask Howard_' then pulled his jacket over it covering it up now completely and walked out from the expo into his own car and drove off. So yes I know, and I am truly sorry for what your about to see if you say the injuries just start popping out." He says and those were the last words heard from Nick Fury that night.

Bruce walked back out to the living room after kissing Tony lightly on the forehead. The others follow him out. Each person takes a position across the living room. Natasha and Clint share the space closest to the fireplace. Bruce taking the couch, Thor places himself next to the window looking over the night city. Steve stays closest to Tony's door. Everyone falls asleep at one point.

Around 2:45 AM Natasha wakes to the cries of Tony. She silently walks the to bedroom seeing that Tony is wide awake and squirming around in his crib, his little white cap lay next to his head. She gently pics him up and walks out to the kitchen.

Taking the bottle Bruce made hours before out of the fridge and placing it in a pan over the open flame of the stove. After about 7 minutes she checks the warmth but placing a drip of the liquid on her wrist. Smiling to herself at the warmth she walks out to the landing platform of the iron man armor and takes a seat on the middle.

Placing Tony correctly in her arms she brings the bottle to his lips and he sucks happily on the bottle watching her eyes with his own. Natasha smiles and him and looks up at the stars. She hears footsteps behind her and doesn't care enough to look to see who it is.

The person sits down next to her and she glances over to see that its Clint smiling sweetly at the sight of Tony wrapped safely in her arms.

"He's adorable, I must say." Clint says in a hushed voice.

"Yeah he is." She replies.

They sit in silence until Tony finishes half the bottle; Natasha gently pats the uninjured side of his back until a couple burps pop out of him. Clint laughs quietly off the to side and Natasha glances over with an amused look in her eyes. She tries to get Tony to drink more but he's so tired that his eyes just drop until they are completely closed.

"Aw man, if only he was like that now. I swear that man never sleeps." Clint says.

"Yeah, you want to hold him I have to go use the bathroom." She asks him.

"Um sure, but how?" He asks.

Natasha laughs at his confusion and places Tony in Clint's arms making sure that his arm is holding the little boys head.

Clint sighs softly when she leaves, he has never held a baby before, and Tony just looks so damn cute in his arms that the smile on his face never leaves even when Natasha comes back and lays her head on his shoulder and falls asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-KONKANI IS AN INDIAN LANGUAGE. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Natasha woke to Tony crying; she slowly lifted her head from Clint's shoulder and saw him trying to calm down the boy. She threw her head to the side the check the time because the sun wasn't up yet. 7:01 it read. 

In the living room the tired avengers still slept peacefully in there uncomfortable positions. Bruce had moved to the fireplace where Natasha and Clint had once been, showing that he was up and one point in the night. Steve was still placed next to the hallway.  
Natasha was surprised at the fact that Tony slept in Clint's arms for almost 5 hours. 

She got up and took Tony from Clint whispering that his diaper needed to be changed; she walked silently to the nursery and placed him on the warm changing table.

She undid the buttons and rubbed her hands together to make sure they weren't freezing on his baby smooth skin. Slowly untangling his limbs from the clothes she got him in only a diaper and smiled at the sight. 

"Take a pic JARVIS." She said holding in her laughing.  
She heard a tiny click and then when to work. 

Seeing that the bruises and burns were healing nicely she undid the diaper and got him in a clean one in under a minute. Tony laughed when she tickled his stomach and made funny noises from her mouth.

The little baby whined and started grabbing the air towards his crib; she brought him over and sat on the edge wondering what he wanted. Turns out he was reaching for the little bear Fury brought the night before. 

She grabbed it and passed it over; he looked at it with curiosity in his eyes as he studied the thing in his arms. He laughed and squealed whenever he would squeeze it. Natasha loved watching him and could do it all day, but she knew she couldn't. Standing up she walked out of the room and softly shut the door. Clint was in the kitchen making coffee and smiling to himself about who knows what.

Steve came in about 20 minutes later looking tired and confused.

"Steve, go take a shower and meet us back here for breakfast." Natasha told him sternly.

He left after cooing to Tony; Clint put a bottle of warm milk to Tony's lips (still in Natasha's arms) and took Tony carefully from her arms.

He sat lazily on the couch next to sleeping Bruce, after burping him and giving him the rest of the bottle he carefully set Tony on Bruce's chest to see what he would do.

Turns out Tony LOVES to climb and crawl on people, even Bruce. He got down on all fours and dragged his little 13 pound self over Bruce's chest, which woke up Bruce immediately.

"Hey buddy." He said happily.

Tony giggled in delight and slapped his pudgy hands on Bruce's cheeks; Bruce could hear Clint snickering in the back. The onesie Natasha had put on Tony consisted of elephants and blue trains, he looked adorable. His little hat had tiny fake ears sticking out of it and it was a light blue color.

"He is the most well behaved 5 month old I have ever met." Clint says.

Natasha snorts. "Barton, that's the only 5 month you have ever met."

Bruce starts laughing which shakes Tony's body and causes him to gurgle and babble in delight.

Steve walks into a sight which he will never forget, bruce and Natasha holding Tony up as he tries to prove that he can walk. Clint has his phone in his hand recording the whole thing. Steve laughs and enters the room.

"What is going on?" He asks.

"Well Tony started to roll on his stomach and then over again and we figured he was trying to get himself up, so they took his arms and this is how we ended up!" Clint says a little too cheery for 7:45 in the morning.

"Ok, where's Thor...I swear I thought I saw him when I wok…?" Steve starts.

"Went to try to find his brother, Bruce said that Thor promised to look for him." Clint finishes.

"Not promised but it looks like that's what he meant." Bruce pipes in quietly.

"There's coffee in the pot and food in the cupboard." Natasha tells him.

"Ok thanks." Steve replies and leaves the living room.

Around 11 that day Tony started fidgeting in his high chair that was now set up in the kitchen on the end of the island. They already fed him and he took an hour nap on Steve's chest only an hour ago.

"Tony what's wrong?" Bruce keeps asking him. Tony then started to shed tears.

"What? Tony! What's wrong buddy?" Bruce asked again.

"Bruce what do you think!" Natasha screams at him, taking tony and running down to the bathroom.

She undresses Tony and almost starts crying at the sight. His sweet, soft skin now had a large gash going along for about 4 inches right under his stomach.

She hears gasps once again behind and whips her head to give Bruce the silent message. _'Go get your bag. NOW!'_

He storms out of the room and Clint comes and gets a towel and presses hard on the gash. Steve now has tears running down his face, along with Clint. When Bruce comes back his face is red but no tears have poured out yet.

Bruce grabs his stich string and a medium sized needle and tells Steve to help hold tony down with Natasha.

"I would give him some numbing medicine but I don't have the right dose for his size." He tells them quickly.

Clint removes the towel and carefully steps back. Bruce gets to work right away, cleaning it and then slowly stitching it up. Tony was full on screaming, making everyone want to just pick him up, hold him close, and tell him that no one will ever be able to hurt him anymore.

Bruce finished and ordered Clint to grab new clothes. He was back within 2 minutes. They through Tony's old clothes into the hamper and Natasha slipped him in a nice warm onesie made of smooth and soft flannel, chosen by Clint.

They wrap him up lightly in a red and gold blanket and Bruce places him in Steve's arms while he goes and cleans up the sink, and his supplies.

Everyone heads out to the living room and watch as Tony cries himself to sleep. Once asleep peacefully in Steve's arms everyone relaxes.

"Now what? And why does this keep happening?" Steve asks.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything. Cause I feel like a sitting duck while Thor does all the work." Clint tells them, and then leaves the room heading for the door.

"Well maybe this injuries come up when the happen, so what just happened could have happened also at the same time when he was really 5 months old." Bruce speaks.

The two of them look at Bruce curiously then let the words sink in. Steve tightens his hold on tony just a fraction tighter. Natasha has pure rage written on her whole face. Bruce looks at them sadly. Then a knock was heard on the door.

"Who on earth could that be?" Natasha asks as she stands up to answer it.

She returns with Fury on her right side. He looks totally pissed. He strides into the room and takes a seat next to Steve.

"I found something." He says simply.

The 3 of them look at him, Bruce gets into a lazy position knowing that many words are about to be said.

"Myself and the top 5 agents I have found out that the abuse had started the day Maria brought Tony home from the hospital, only 3 days after his birth. He was born pre-mature only 7 months gestation. The final was found buried in Howard Starks file. It said that Howard hit Tony on the face and snapped his left arm in half when Maria was taking a nap and he was on baby duty, turns out all Tony wanted was food. Howard chose to starve him when he was 3 months old for about 4 days. The worst out of all of this was that Maria never found out because she was too busy going off and getting drunk, claiming that she missed the feeling of it in her blood, even though when Tony was born his medical finals states that the doctors found vodka in his blood stream." Fury tells them.

Everyone takes this information in a different way. Steve stands up and hands Tony to Natasha, who gladly took him in her arms.

"I'm going to the gym to break something." He tells them in a stern voice.

He leaves the room leaving Bruce and Natasha to talk to Fury. Natasha had red rimmed eyes and Bruce was full on crying right in front of Tony.

"Clint went to find some info; I imagine that he's going to the Stark Manor. Try to find video or files or anything." Natasha said.

"I think you two should go after him, it's hard to stay in there alone. Don't bring Steve, I'll keep you updated, and anyway it looks like Tony needs some fresh air." Fury tells them then leaves the living room.

They leave a note for Steve and head to Tony's room to get him ready. Natasha has somehow woken him up and places him on the changing table, grabbing a yellow onesie with little ducks on it and the matching hat; she hands them to Bruce and tells him she will get the diaper bag ready.

She loads it with anything a baby could possibly need. She didn't know if Tony liked binky's but packed them anyway. Next were diapers, then extra clothes, and finally the bottles and burp bibs.

She turned around and saw that Bruce had Tony completely dressed and ready for the 80 degrees weather outside. Next to the door lay a little car seat that had giraffes hanging on the handles and a soft blanket tightly folded on the end, just hanging over the edge. Attached to the seat was a little note. Natasha picked it up and read softly out loud.

_"Don't you idiots go out without him in a proper seat,_

_ good luck out there make sure you stay safe, hold Tony _

_ tightly when you enter the family room or his old bedroom_

_ that's where most of it took place. Get home safe."_

_ -Fury_

They lock eyes then head out the door. They take Tony's Audi noticing that it was the only option here other than Steve's motorcycle. They figure out the seat and place Tony in carefully and got in the care, Bruce driving.

Turns out that Stark Manor was only about 40 miles away. On the North side of New York. That means about 45 minutes to an hour drive. Natasha glances back to find Tony sleeping peacefully with his hand clasping tightly on the blanket. She smiled to herself and turn back around watching the buildings pass by.

"JARVIS?" Bruce asks, Natasha looks over at him in concern.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" He replies.

"Has the media caught anything about this whole thing? Mainly, Natasha and I walking to the car, outside of Stark Tower?" He asks.

"Searching now….." JARVIS tells them.

"Good idea." Natasha mumbles looking out the window. They had been driving for about 20 minutes and she knows how fast something like Bruce and Natasha having a baby could travel.

"I have found something that might interest you." JARVIS says.

A blue hologram comes up in front of Natasha and she swears in Russian, there on the cover of the New York Press lay a perfect picture of Bruce holding Tony while Natasha carries the car seat. Plastered in block letters read **THE HULK AND WIDOW STARTING A FAMILY? **She flips the screen so he can read it and he swears under his breath in Konkani.

"Great, just what we need." Bruce says sadly.

They arrived to the manor and got Tony out of the car and starting walking to the door. Natasha is holding Tony and notices that he tenses up as they walk closer and closer, she automatically holds him tighter and he calms down.

As they arrive Clint meets them at the door.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"Fury told us to come, he said that it would be hard to be here alone so we came after you, and Tony got to get some air." Bruce spoke up.

"Oh, well yeah it's pretty creepy in here." Clint replies.

He widens the door and lets them in. Upon arrival they notice the smell first, a musty old smell spilling through the whole house. They walk into the kitchen and see dried blood on the walls.

"I have no idea where it came from or who it could be." Clint tells them.

"This doesn't make sense, no one have been here since the death, even Tony moved out." Natasha said. Looking down at Tony she notices that he has a bored expression on his face so she tickles him in the stomach which gets a giggle out of him and he now reaches for Clint who takes him with care.

"Well he looks happy now." Clint says laughing at how Tony slaps his hands on Clint's face.

Bruce laughs and leads them out of the kitchen; Clint takes the lead which brings them to the bedroom of Howard and Maria Stark. Tony stops laughing automatically and looks blankly at Clint, throwing him off.

"Hold him tighter, keep him safe, Fury told us that certain rooms can tick him off, he didn't mention this room though." Natasha tells him.

Clint nodded and held Tony close to him. They scoped the room looking for anything that had something to do with the abuse. Bruce was in the closet when we found a box of dusty tape and written in messy handwriting read,

_Tony_

_ Home Videos_

Bruce stumbled a little and read it again, finding his strength he stood up and walked to the two searchers.

"Guys, I found it." He tells them.

Holding up the box so they could read it; Silence filled the room and Tony just giggled and clapped his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay I'm bringing in the godparents of Tony in the next chapter! This chapter is more like a happy moment between Tony and the team. Be ready for the next chapter! Please review and tell me all of your thoughts! I love you guys!**

Tony was almost dropped by Clint when Bruce set the box of taped on the bed.

Catching himself before physically dropping Tony he just took the boy tighter in his arms. Tony let out a cry from Clint squeezing his side to hard.

Natasha comes over and takes Tony and looks like she wants to slap Clint and kick him in the nuts just for Tony crying out because of him.

She talks to Tony smoothly and finally he calms down and then starts crying again for a bottle. She sighs and goes to the baby bag that was forgotten by the door.

Openly it and grabbing the bottle of cold milk she turns the the guys.

"Do you think the gas still works? Cause I could put it in the microwave but I don't think that's a very good idea." She asks them.

Bruce nods and goes over to the stove to test his knowledge, the gas flickers for a second before easily burning in Bruce's face. He smells it and gives her another nod and grabs a pot from the ones hanging above the island. Placing the bottle in there Clint goes and removes the old white sheets from the furniture and wads them up then through a them in the corner of the room.

Natasha looks cautiously at Bruce before heading to the living room and carefully sitting down. Tony's cries grow harder and Natasha try's her best to get him to eat but he won't pay attention, his eyes dart back and forth from the arm chair to the old, breaking fireplace.

Natasha can only think of the worst when she picks herself and the boy in her arms up and walks to the little bench outside of the French doors that lead to the backyard.

He calms down and looks into Natasha eyes with a pleading look, screaming 'can we go home!' She knows that they will go soon but not at the moment.

Smiling sadly at the boy she places the bottle near his mouth and he accepts it gladly.

While he's eating she looks out across the yard and thinks about how this could happen to him. She realizes that the relationship between Howard and Tony was bad but she only knew snip-it's of why.

Different ideas in future and different thoughts about everything was all she could find. She admits to herself that she is scared and not ready to see the home videos but knows that it's best for Tony. She watches the boy suck on the bottle and smiles at how wide his eyes are whenever he eats or when he just wakes up.

Once she has burped him and feed him the rest of the bottle she adjusts the boy on her hop before coming back into the house.

Bruce and Clint are in the kitchen and Natasha finds a way in without passing the living room.

She finds them taking quietly to each other and glancing at the box every other word they say.

"You ready? I don't want him here long, and this place is freaking me out. I don't want to know what happened here, did you see the way his eyes went from the armchair to the fireplace and back about 4 times before I took him outside?" She asks.

"I did." Clint answers.

"No but I noticed the burn marks on the floor next to the fireplace. This doesn't make sense, that's a cast iron fireplace with a wall in the front. The only way burn marks could get on the floor in front of it is if something was thrown in then taken back out." Bruce tells them refusing to make eye contact to anyone.

Natasha takes a deep breath. "No one tell Steve about anything but the videos, we don't need him freaking out any more than he already has."

She gives Tony a bounce on her hip so the room isn't too gloomy anymore but Tony doesn't even react he just stares out into the hallway.

"His room is down there." Clint tells them, obviously already being in there.

"You need to see what's in there, I'll take Tony and you guys go down there and see for yourself what happened." He finished.

Natasha passes over Tony and puts a hand on Bruce's shoulder and heads off to the room.

They look at the door and Bruce puts his fingers on the handle lightly and pushes on the door. Inside the room is a clean, pressed bed and a nice vacuumed floor. But Natasha caught words written on the wall behind the bed head, asking Bruce quietly to help move the bed. Behind it lays paragraphs after paragraphs of Tony words, in his natural handwriting. Looking closely at the individual paragraphs Bruce tells her how they go from age. The youngest one being only 4 years old little letters are printed neatly in a straight line,

_WHY DOES MY FATHER_

_HATE ME?_

Natasha cringes at the words looking over to see the tips of his fingers turning green. He takes deep breaths and slowly calms down. They find the oldest paragraph, it being the longest. Fine cursive is printed in small letters and going down for about a foot and across about 5 inches.

_What did I ever do to deserve this, I just wanted father to see what I made today but he yelled at me and called me names that had a harsh meaning in the dictionary, my side hurts and Jarvis says that I might need stitches, I have a scar there but I don't remember how it got there. I ran to my room after the session was over and left blood trailing on the floor, which caused me 10 more whips on the back. I don't understand why my father has never loved me. It doesn't make sense, maybe I'm a screw up just like he said and I'm just too stupid to notice it._

_-TES, 12th birthday_

Natasha had tears running down her face and Bruce placed his hand on the surface of the wall feeling the graphite from the pencil under his fingers. Getting up and pushing the headboard back into place Natasha checks the drawers and the bathroom. She finds nothing and sits on the bed.

Through the thin mattress she feels a little rectangle, pushing her luck she lifts it up and finds a red and gold notebook with millions of things on the cover. She shows it I Bruce and they walk out the room.

They walk outside after seeing Tony and Clint siting in the grass. Clint's hands are around Tony's back holding the little boy up in a sitting position. Tony giggles and Clint makes a noise from his mouth and crosses his eyes.

Then run over and sit down next to Tony. Bruce starts holding Tony up and putting grass in Tony's jet black curls.

Natasha hands Clint the notebook and he takes it gently and flips it over and over in his hands.

"Can we read it?" He asks.

"Tony will hate us for it but yes I think we can and should." Natasha answers.

"Well then let's head back to the Tower and gather everyone around." Clint says.

They load up Tony in his car seat and Clint sits in the back with him while Natasha drives and Bruce searches the news for anything regarding him a Natasha leaving with Tony with them.

Turns out that the press is happy instead of mad, which is overalls weird. They will take and gossip they can get their hands on. There not supposed to be congratulating them on the new 'Baby'. Bruce threw the hologram at Clint and he starts laughing at the picture and Tony catches on and giggles gladly next to him.

"That's right Tony, giggle as much as you want. Because Uncle Bruce and Aunt Natasha are very stupid in what they do." Clint tells him. Which earns him a few death glares from the front of the car.

"Oh yeah genius? Wanna tell us how exactly you got here? I didn't see a car out front?" Natasha shoots back.

"I'll have you know that I took a bus until it came within a mile of that place and I walked the rest of the way." He tells her.

"Well that sounds exhausting." Bruce says with a smirk on his face.

"Haha, very funny Banner." Clint replies dryly.

Tony giggles and tries to grab the floating giraffes in front of him. Clint laughs and helps the kid out by unhooking one and places it on the boys lap. He sequels happily and starts sucking on the ear. Natasha gives a frown and looks at Clint through the rear view mirror and speaks to him in a firm voice.

"Clint grab him a teething toy from the bag, don't let him suck on the ear." She tells him.

He grabs a red ring with cute squishy handles. He places it front of Tony's eyes and he throws the giraffe into Bruce's headrest and grabs for the red ring.

Bruce laughs and turns around to watch Tony suck on the ring and try to bite it without teeth.

"He's growing up faster and developing skills faster than any baby I have ever seen." Bruce speaks out loud.

"Bruce, he's Tony Stark, what did you expect." Natasha deadpans.

Clint laughs and grabs the giraffe from the ground and clips it back on the handle of the car seat.

They enter the Tower and find an angry Steve waiting for them by the elevator.

"Why did that take so long? I thought you went just to pick Clint up." Steve asked red in the face.

Natasha shrugs the best she can with all the baby stuff in her arms. Bruce blushes and looks down at the floor, he sets down the box of tapes on the ground and looks back at steve.

"We found these, there home videos of Tony, we think they will give us some answers." Bruce tells him.

Clint walks to the elevator, skillfully making his way behind Steve in silence until Tony slaps his hands on Clint's cheeks which make him laugh.

Steve whips around.

"Aww come on Tony you ruined the mission!" Clint tells him and bounces him in his arms.

"Tony! What's up buddy? Did u have fun?" Steve asks the boy.

Tony gurgles and reaches out for Steve. Steve grabs him and swings in a circle making  
Tony laugh his head off.

"Well I guess we should head up. You guys want to watch them tonight? Oh, and before I forget, Thor dropped by and said that he can't find Loki but will keep trying, he left before I could stop him." Steve tells them.

"It's ok; we will catch up with him later, and yeah were ready to see them." Natasha answers for them.

"Alright, I order Italian." Bruce says pulling out his phone as everyone enters the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

The food arrived and everyone took a seat on the couch, chair, or even the floor.

Tony has been fed and was now sleeping on Clint's chest with his head tucked warmly under his neck.

Natasha fed Clint so he wouldn't wake Tony up and Bruce went Down to the lab and grabbed Tony's old VCR player and set it up then slipped the video in.

Glowing on the screen were two button, stop, and go. Bruce glanced at the team and hit play.

_"Hey! Tony." A voice said._ A camera was turned on and was facing a door.

_"Yeah?" A little voice replied._

"Someone is here to see you." The voice behind the camera said.  
  
_"Oh, really? For me?" The little form said as the doorknob turned and Tony, not older than 6 came bounding down, not realizing the camera, and swiftly ran down the stairs._

"Aunt Peggy! I missed you soooo much!" Tony laughed and ran into Peggy's arms. Backing up he made a noise with his mouth and pulled his ears apart, looking like a monkey. Peggy did the same back to him.

"Tony! What the hell are you doing?! That is no way to greet someone, you know better than that!" Howard's face came on the screen and he took Tony's arms and grabbed it in a death grip.

"I'm sorry father; I didn't mean to insult miss. Peggy in any way I promise." Tony answered quietly.

"I swear ill shape you up tonight till you can't stand the next day." Howard said bitterly, then let go of Tony and dropped him on the floor.

He left the room and Tony got up and sprinted to his room, Peggy yelling after him.  
  
The video ended and Steve had venom in his eyes.

"I can't believe that any parent would get away with that! Peggy was standing right there, she could have done something!" Steve yelled.

"Steve! Did you not see what Howard had on his waist, a gun. Tony saw it, Peggy saw it. She couldn't do anything even if she wanted to." Natasha tells him.

Hatred came across Steve face; Bruce took his arm gently and stayed silent, his eyes telling him to calm down and that Tony was here now not there.

Steve calmed down and layer next to Clint and took sleeping Tony's hand.

"Do you want to put the next one in Bruce?" He asks.

"Sure. This one says Tony's 10th birthday." Bruce replies and puts the tap in.

_A birthday cake comes up then slowly zooms out to a sleeping Tony; his 10 year old self slumped in the chair._

"Oh Tony, you didn't even get to blow out your candles." The same voice came on.

"Jarvis, I don't hear to..." Peggy says coming in the kitchen but not be able to finish her sentence and giggles erupt in her mouth.

"How? It's his birthday! How on earth did he fall asleep?" She laughs.

"Well I think we should put him in his bed where he can get a good night sleep." Jarvis answers.

"But it's only 4 in the afternoon!" Peggy exclaims.

"Oh but sir has been working for over 27 hours. I think he will enjoy this well needs sleep." Jarvis tells her.  
  
Right then Howard enters the room looking down at his phone.

_"Maria left for Paris I want you to finish what you were suppo-" he looks up and finds Tony sleeping._

"What the hell? Tony! Get your ass up! I told you to finish that project you worthless piece of crap!" He tells the sleeping boy.

"WHAT! I'm up!" Tony screams, he turns his head and sees his father looking down at his disappointedly.

"Sorry father, I did not see you, how can I help you?" Tony asks politely.

"ARGH! Come with me." Howard tells him yanking Tony's arms towards the door, not paying attention to Peggy screams or Jarvis's pleading.

Howard brought Tony to his personal office. Throwing Tony on the couch, he took a spot on the couch opposite to the boy.

"Well Tony I would have expected better from you." Howard told him.

"I don't underst-" a hand across the face stops Tony short.

"Don't talk back to me!" Howard orders. Tony stays silent.

"You want to make me proud right?" Howard asks.

Tony stays silent, scared to speak.

"Speak." Howard says.

"Yes father, more than ever." Tony replies.

"THAN WHY DID I SEE AN UNFINISHED BLUEPRINT OF THE NEW BOMB, YOU WORTHLESS TWIT!" Howard boomed.

"I'm sorry father; I calculated wrong and had to start over." Tony tells him.

"You lucky Peggy's here. We wouldn't want her to hear you scream now would we?" Howard asks.

"No sir." Tony says.

Howard slaps him again and goes to the bar and grabs a bottle of whiskey, no cup.

"Now scram." Howard orders.

Tony fled the scene.  


After the video ended Tony starting crying, awakened by the loudness of Howard voice. Knowing Tony he probably recognized the voice and immediately got frightened.

Clint picks the boy up and goes out to the balcony, Tony's favorite place.

"Hey buddy, its ok he can't hurt you, your safe here. I promise. Buddy, I love you. We all do. And I can promise you with my life that you will never get hurt, ever again." Clint tells him.

Tony starts crying and grasps Clint shirt and trembles in his arms.

Clint brings him back in and noticed that he never closed the other side of the French doors.  
They all heard what he said.

Steve and Natasha had soft looks on their face and Bruce looked ready to shed some tears.

"Hey it's true right?" He asks them.

Everyone nods and Bruce turns the VCR off as JARVIS brings the lights back to normal.

"I think that's enough for tonight; there were 10 videos in here."  
Bruce says.

"We can watch them later or even tomorrow. Tony needs to sleep." Steve says.

Clint makes his way to Tony's room and sets the boy on the changing table as Steve grabs more clothes.

"He needs a bath." Steve says, stopping Clint from putting the new clothes on.

"Oh. Ok, well ummm should we get Natasha?" Clint asks.

"We can do it can't we?" Steve says.

"Oh dude we can do anything!" Clint replies.

"Hey Tony, You ready for a bath!" Steve asks the boy.

Tony giggles and reaches up to be picked up.

"Well I'll start the water in the tub; try to find a nice fluffy towel and a mat that we can lean on." Clint says. Steve takes Tony with him.

When they return Clint has the baby tub filled up and ready to use.

Steve slips a naked Tony into the water and Tony splashes the both of them with water until they are soaked. And it hasn't even been a minute since they put him in there.

Steve finds soap under the sink and slathers it on Tony's head, while massaging his head Tony grabs for the duck put in the tub by Clint.

Clint washes his body and inspects the wounds on the way down.

Once he reaches Tony's feet the boy flinches then giggles loudly. Clint smirks.

"You ticklish Tony?" Steve asks, while rinsing out his hair.

Clint runs the tips of his fingers on the soles of his feet. Tony gurgles in delight and almost falls face first into the water, until Steve grabs him.

They rinse him off completely and wrap him in a red and gold towel that was found in the hallway closet.

They dress him and place him in the crib. Double checking that nothing is in the crib with Tony they each kiss him on the head and wish him a goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated I didn't realize that trying to update everyday would be so hard, life catches up on you! The update should be up by Sunday I will try my best! If anyone has and thing they want in the story please review or message me I would love to hear some ideas!


	8. Chapter 8

The coffee was brewing and everyone was chatting quietly waiting for Tony's cries. It was only 5 and he usually got up around 6 after waking up at 2 for a diaper change like he did last night.

Breakfast was served and still no sound from Tony's room. And it was 6:45.

"Maybe he's sleeping in?" Clint asks not banking on his answer.

"Clint, Tony hasn't been sleeping this late since he turned." Bruce said.

Protectiveness and scared looks come about the room.

"Steve, go check his room. He's probably just sleeping," Natasha tells him, "please just be sleeping." She mumbles after.

Steve practically runs down the hallway and flings the door so hard it falls off its hinges.

The whole team goes down after hearing the door crash to the ground.

Steve is breathing deeply and scanning the room for their little bundle of joy, only to find him not there.

"Well shit." Clint deadpans.

"He couldn't have gone far with Tony it's only been what? 3? 4 hours? How far from the tower can you get in 4 hours?" Steve asks now rambling.

"Steve if you had something fast enough, you could get across the ocean in 2." Natasha says.

She starts walking around checking for anything way the kidnapper could have used to get in and out.

"JARVIS? You still online?" Bruce asks quietly.

"Yes." He replies. A smile comes on Bruce's face.

"Did you catch the guy on tape?" Bruce asks him.

"Yes but no facial recognition could be made, but I have a feeling you will know who it is." JARVIS says.

"Please play the tape JARVIS." Natasha asks.

"Certainly." He answers.

A hologram the size of a small TV pops up in front of everyone's faces. They see a black screen then a burst a green smoke and a figure than stands in the room walking silently to Tony's crib.

They see Tony open his eyes and look at the mysterious man.

The man hold his hand out and opens the top button on Tony's onesie and looks at the reactor shinning gleefully in the dark room.

Tony giggles and plays with the fingers that dance across his chest.

"Well little one, we meet again. I told your team earlier that I could change you back but I must say you are quite adorable."

Several gasps come about through the room and anger passes through each of them.

"Maybe Thor will take good care of you, it he wakes up." Loki says and pulls Tony in his arms. After a flash of green they both are gone.

"Well Loki got him." Clint deadpans.

Natasha slaps him.

"I'll call Fury, maybe he can figure something out." Steve says.

Steve leaves the room and they can hear him talking loudly on his phone.

Natasha starts crying and Clint holds her close.

"Why?" She kept saying.

"I don't know Nat, but where going to bring him home, I promise." He reassures her.

Her sniffles turn to sobs and Clint brings her to her room.

Bruce is red eyes but not crying yet. Steve looks like someone took his shield. With how important Tony was to their family, he's more important that anything of Steve's.

"Fury said that they will start looking but they haven't been able to locate Loki since the attack  
when Tony was turned." Steve tells them.

"I believe I can be of assistant." JARVIS says.

"What do you mean JARVIS?" Steve asks.

"Sir has had a tracking device in the reactor ever since Afghanistan. I believe I can track sir from that." JARVIS tell them.

The room goes quietly then Bruce sprints down to the lab. Clint and Steve follow.

"JARVIS! Bring up a map now and search for him!" Bruce screams.

"Bruce! Calm down dude!" Clint grabs him and Steve helps lower him to the ground. Bruce's fingers are turning green.

"We have to find him! Loki could kill him! I want him back! I don't want him gone! You have to save him!" Bruce screams through his tears.

"Hey Bruce buddy, look at me, were going to find him. We're going to bring him home and never let him out of our site alright? Now turning into the other guy isn't going to help us in anyway,  
Tony needs you! Plus, the only one who knows how to work that computer thing is you." Clint tells him while having a firm grasp on Bruce's shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Bruce tells them. They help him up and JARVIS informs him that there's a reading on Tony.

"Where? I don't see a dot." Clint asks.

"Sir is located in Malibu in him home. Down in the lab." JARVIS says.

"Well that's strange, why would Loki choose one of Tony's houses to keep him captive?" Steve asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I'm going to get Nat and we are bringing our boy back home." Clint pronounces.

20 minutes later everyone is in a Stark jet heading to Malibu at a steady 400 mph.

Once there they all unlock the door and sprint down to the lab, which is locked and blacked out. But they hear shouting, a lot of it.

"Shut up you tiny mortal! I will kill you if you don't silence yourself!" Loki shouts.

"Brother stop it! Just hold him!" Thor screams.

"Thor shut up!" Loki tells him.

Steve is red in the face and he takes his shield and smashes the glass.

They run in and see Thor tied up to a metal and cement structure hold. Loki is inches away from Tony, who is on the ground in an uncomfortable position, holding a knife.

Natasha jumps into action and flips the knife out of Loki's hand and flips him over her shoulder.

"Bruce leave! If you turn you could kill everyone stay upstairs!" Steve shouts at Bruce.

Natasha goes to Tony once she knows that Loki is passed out by the mini kitchen. She places her hand under Tony's head and brings him close to her body.

The boys try to undo Thor but are unsuccessful.

"There made of vibrainum." Thor tells them.

"Can my shield penetrate it?" Steve asks.

"Yes but it may deny your shield Captain." Thor tells him.

"That's ok." Steve grunts while throwing the shield at the restraints, they break with ease and only leave a scratch mark on Steve's shield.

Tony starts bawling and clutched Natasha harder. She tries her best to calm him but the crying won't stop.

Steve takes him and bounces him, tickles and plays with his little hair. All Tony does is bawl harder and try to wiggle out of Steve's arms.

"Thor, do you know why he is like this?" Clint asks.

"Loki has hurt him deeply without knowing." Thor tells him.

"What did he do?" Bruce asks.

"He started calling Tony Anthony. And hit him." Thor answers.

"It probably brought back memories that he would rather forget." Natasha said.

"Let's get him back to the tower and see what we can do from there, someone call Fury, tell him what's going on." Steve said.

Tony cries until they are in the air, he falls asleep from exhaustion and Steve passes him on to Natasha.

Clint sits next to her and plays with Tony's brown curly hair. He stirs but doesn't waken.

"Once we get back home I think we have more problems then what we started with." Clint says softly.


End file.
